Benutzer:Flowing Honey
Über mich :D Name: '''Flowing Honey '''Spitznamen: '''Honey, Flowy(-chen), Flowly, Biene, Flower und Honigkuchen. <- So darf mich aber nur Smiley nennen :) '''Klassenstufe: 9 Alter: 14!!! Größe: '''1, 67 m '''Haarfarbe: Blond Augenfarbe: Blau Lieblingsfarben: Blau und türkis, neon und schwarz Lieblingszahlen: '''13, 7, 17 '''Haustiere: Zwei Kaninchen namens Socke und Karotte :) und Fische Hobbies: '''Capoeira, '''Musik hören und mit Freunden abhängen, Basketball <3 Geschwister: '''Einen 19-jährigen Bruder thumb|Das bin ich als Katze xD Mein Wiki Honey's und Smiley's Story & FF WIki gehört mir und Smiley. Wenn ihr Lust habt eure Stories und Fanfictions zu veröffentlichen, seid ihr auf unserem Wiki genau richtig :). Capoeira *Mach ich seit dem 21.03.2012 *13.06.2014 war letzte Prüfung *Jetzt hab ich den grünen Gürtel! Lieblinge <3 ;) Mein Lieblings-Warrior-Cats-Buch Blausterns Prophezeiung, ich lieeeeeebe Moosjunges, und sie tut mir voll leid! Was ich mich schon immer frage, ist, warum Blausterns sich so sicher ist, dass Bernsteinfleck zurücktritt, so lange ihre Junge noch keine Schüler sind. Naja, scheiß drauf! ;) Meine Hobbys Capoeira, Musik hören, Basketball, Smiley nerven ^^ xD und mit Freunden abhängen. Meine Top-5-Buchreihen #Die Edelstein-Trilogie #Die Silber-Trilogie #Alle Bücher von John Green ^^ #Warrior Cats (war lange meine Lieblingsbuchreihe, langsam aber nicht mehr, ich schreib aber noch gerne Fanfictions) #Die Tribute von Panem Meine Top-10-Songs #Faded (Alan Walker) #The A-Team (Ed Sheeran) #Legacy (Eminem) #Lego House (Ed Sheeran) #Stay (Kygo) #Love the Way You Lie (Eminem ft. Rihanna) #Love the Way You Lie, Part II (Rihanna ft. Eminem) #Headlights (Eminem) #Stole the Show (Kygo) #Mockingbird (Eminem) = Unnütze Fakten *Eigentlich esse ich so ziemlich alles, aber seit zwei Jahren bin ich Vegetarierin *Ich liebe indonesisches Essen, gibt es auch häufig bei uns ;) *Denke immer, wenn der-und-der nochmal kommt, sag ich es ihm und dann ist er da, zack bring ich kein Wort heraus! ;( Anders gesagt; ich bin voll schüchtern! Aber irgendwie nur im real Life, auf Skype oder Warrior Cats Wiki kann ich schnell Freunde finden *Ich lieeeeeeebe Katzen! Hätte voll gern eine ;( *Habe Angst vor Hunden *Laufe häufig gegen Menschen und Laternen *Mir ist 80 % des Tages langweilig *Die anderen 20% laber ich wie ein Wasserfall *Gucke kaum Fernsehen, eher Filme, doch am meisten bin ich am Computer ;D *Weiß nicht mehr, was ich schreiben soll Bilder von Freunden <3 Von meiner lieben, lieben Smiley ;) <3 <3 thumb|362px|Danke Smiley! Ich mag es total! <3 hdgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggdl thumb|326px|Dankidankidanki für alles, Blaze Von der lieben Blaze! Danke für das Bild! HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL <3 :D Von der lieben Honey! Danke! thumb|348px|Danke! HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL Ein Cover von meiner allerliebsten Smiley! Dankidankidanki! thumb|320px|Wunderwunderwunderhübsch! <3 HDLBZMUWZ!!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 DANKE EUCH ALLEN FÜR DIESE WUNDERSCHÖNEN BILDER! <33333333333333333333333 Meine Freunde <3 Meine allerbeste Freundin *Smiley ;) (Grinsekätzchen ;)) - Meine ABFAE (...auf Erden)!!!! Wenn sie traurig ist, bin ich traurig, wenn sie sich über etwas freut, bin ich glücklich. Wenn sie auch nur einen Tag nicht on ist, vermiss ich sie ganz doll! Und ich bin unendlich doll happy, dass ich dich kennengelernt habe, mein Smilechen! Wenn ich was von dir höre, geht die Sonne auf! <3 <3 <3 Du bist eine Freundin, wie jeder sich sie wünscht, treu, nett, einfühlsam, usw., usw.! Ich kann mein Glück nicht fassen, dass ich dich kennengelernt habe, dass du auf meine Freundschaftsanfrage Ja geantwortet hast, dass du auf meine ABWF-Anfrage ja geantwortet hast und so weiter, und so weiter ;) Meine beste Freundin *Ivy :) (Efeuwolke) - Super Freundin, endlich mal jemand, der genau so crazy ist, wie ich xD Was würde mein Leben nur ohne dich sein? Du bist super, Ivy, und wirst immer in meinem Herzen sein. Ich hab dich meeegaaa doll lieb! Wenn du nicht da bist, mach ich mir immer totale Sorgen :( du bist die beste!!! So... Zu den anderen habe ich zum Großteil keinen Kontakt und kann man euch wirklich als Freunde bezeichnen, weil wir dreimal oder so miteinander geschrieben haben? Okay, einige finde ich ganz nett, und wir können auch gerne viel schreiben und so :) aber mit noch niemanden außer Smile und Ivy hatte ich keinen Kontaktabbruch... Ich meine, wann denkt ihr schon an mich? Ich bin nichts weiter als ein Mädchen, mit dem ihr mal vier Sätze ausgetauscht habt? Okay, ja, ich nehme Freundschaftsanfragen an, aber nur weil dass hier so läuft, dass man erst Freunde wird und dann anfängt zu schreiben... Aber wirklich zu meinen wahren Freunden zählt damit keiner. Ich mag euch wirklich, Sinank zum Beispiel und Blüte, aber naja '''echte Freunde seid ihr damit nicht. Diesen Platz in meinem Herzen überlasse ich Smiley und Ivy :* Meine Spitznamen *Honey - So finde ich es am besten ^-^ - (Erfinder: Smiley xD) - Der beste, für jeden offen xD *Flowy - NUR von Freunden! - (Erfinder: Blaze) - Schön, aber der klingt halt er nach Anrede unter Freunden :D *Flowychen - NUR von sehr guten Freunden! - (Erfinder: Blaze) - ^Das gleiche, allerdings klingt es noch mehr danach xD *Honigkuchen - NUR von mr allerliebsten Smiley - (Erfinder: Smiley) - Ich liebe den Namen, er ist lustig und süß, aber er ist sehr persöhnlich und deswegen nur von meiner Grinsekatze <3 *Biene - NUR von Lovely! - (Erfinder: Lovely xD) - Ich find den okay, aber es sollen mich jetzt nicht alle Biene nennen. *Flower - NUR von Ivy! - (Erfinder: Ivy :D) - Ich find ihn schön, aber er passt nicht so zu mir, deswegen eben auch nicht von allen xD Meine Siggi Danke danke danke danke Blaz:* Meine Beiträge * Meine Geschichten & mehr xD Ganz stinknormale Geschichten, die keine richtige Unterordnung kriegen xD * Special Adventure Sandsturms Geheimnis Staffeln/Bücher Die Mächte der Finsternis: *Silbersee *Schattentanz *Sternenmacht *Nebeltal *Krallennacht *Lichtfunke Englische Geschichten * There is no love in battles Tagebücher * Flowing Honey's Diary Charaktere *Echopfote (by Flowing Honey) *Regenpfote (by Flowing Honey) Kategorien *ByFlowing_Honey *ByHoney Kategorie:Benutzer